143
by teeney8040
Summary: Skye always thought when she and Jemma finally slept together, that she would be the one with all the experience...she was wrong.
1. Two Days

A.N. Just a Skimmons one-shot to pass the time…

**XX**

Skye always thought when she and Jemma finally slept together, that she would be the one with all the experience and she would have to coax Jemma through it carefully and lovingly. As it turns out, Jemma has done things that Skye never has.

Including sleeping with another woman.

Or more like a few.

Skye knows Jemma isn't a virgin, but she was honestly completely surprised when that particular piece of information had been shared. Not only had she assumed that Jemma had been too busy becoming _Agent Simmons_ to sleep with, well, anyone, she was surprised to find out that she'd slept with several people back at the Academy, and only one had been male.

"One was really all I needed to know it wasn't for me," Jemma had told her, her nose wrinkled in that adorable way, clearly remembering something unpleasant.

Skye grins as she thinks of that expression and the first time she saw it; when Ward had been pestering FitzSimmons about the night-night gun, drawing the weapon to test it, Skye had seen the expression on Jemma's face and had nearly lost it.

"Hi," Jemma greets softly as she enters the lounge, using what Skye calls her private voice. It's the one she only hears when they're alone. Jemma is practically humming with nervous, excited energy, looking absolutely adorable, as usual, dressed in what Skye likes to call 'Geek Sheek'. "Are we still on for this weekend?"

The entire team has been up for what seems like days, and all that stands between them and two glorious days off is a short debrief on the plane to Miami. Skye and Jemma have been planning to spend their days in the sun – with the proper sunscreen, of course (Jemma), and Mai Tai's (Skye) – and their nights wrapped around each other in bed. Once they get over the pesky (terrifying?) 'first time together' possible awkwardness, that is.

Because Skye is terrified.

Skye forces her lips into what she hopes passes for a bright smile. "Of course."

Jemma, of course, sees right through the expression and she glances around to be sure no one is in earshot. The only other person in the room is Fitz, and he appears to be having a conversation with the toaster as he fixes it.

She takes Skye's hands in hers, and pulls her closer, kissing her soundly. "What has you worried, sweetheart?"

Skye eyes Fitz, because even though he appears not to be paying attention, the boy has hearing like a dog, and loves to gossip like a little girl, and she's pretty sure May, Ward and Coulson don't need to know about her insecurities going into this weekend with Jemma.

Jemma senses her unease and pulls her down the short hallway to her pod. They step inside, with the door sliding shut behind them and Skye immediately flops down on the pristinely made bed, making Jemma bite her lip to keep from scolding her for doing so.

Because now really isn't the time. Not when her girlfriend seems just shy of freaking out about something.

"Is it me?" Jemma asks softly after a moment, unable to keep the hint of hurt from her voice.

Skye is on her feet immediately and she wraps Jemma up in her arms tightly. "No. God, no. It's all me. Me and my stupid brain."

"I quite like your brain," Jemma tells her, turning her head to press her lips to the other girl's temple. "It's brilliant. But tell me what's wrong."

Skye pulls away again and she suddenly can't look the other girl in the eye. "What if I'm bad?"

Jemma's smile is suddenly absolutely wicked. "You know I secretly love it when you're bad. Bad girl shenanigans are kind of a turn on."

Skye shoots her a wry look before sighing dramatically. "I mean bad in _bed_, Jem."

Jemma visibly softens and she reaches out to cradle Skye's face in her palms, pulling her closer to press their lips together. "That's not possible. Because it's you and me, it'll be amazing."

"Wow. No pressure," Skye quips, but she has to admit that she's feeling a little better.

Jemma senses the mood shift and smiles, hoping she's said the right thing. She loops her arms around Skye's neck and her smile turns lazy as she begins to imagine the next two days. "I've booked us a beautiful villa with a huge bathtub, and a private pool, and even if nothing happens, we still have a glorious weekend together ahead of us."

Skye hums appreciatively and presses their lips together gently. The swipe of a tongue against her bottom lip deepens the kiss and she suddenly has Jemma pressed deliciously against the door of the pod.

A harsh knock against the door has them springing apart with surprise and May's voice floats through the door. "Debrief in five, Lovebirds."

Skye rolls her eyes, but watches lovingly as a blush creeps up Jemma's neck. "Promise you won't dump me after this weekend if it ends up being a horrible, awkward fiasco?"

Jemma lets out a throaty laugh, and it makes Skye absolutely light up. "Skye, stop worrying so much. I promise you'll be fine."

"You say that now…" Skye trails off, leaning in for one more kiss.

**XX**

Two hours later, they land in Miami. The team is buzzing with excitement as they part ways at the private SHEILD hangar. Jemma takes Skye's hand and leads her to a waiting black convertible nearby. They toss their bags in the back, and they're off into the heart of Miami.

"Wow," Skye breathes as she steps into the private villa a little later. It's large and spacious and literally leads out onto a very private patio with a pool, beyond which is the beach. The girls drop their bags in the master bedroom and explore a bit.

Jemma pushes through the doors that lead out back and she sighs happily, taking in the sun with the knowledge that she has nothing pressing for two whole days.

"Jem, this is gorgeous," Skye says softly as she wraps her arms around the other girl, letting her chin fall to Jemma's shoulder.

"And very private," Jemma reminds her happily.

"I see that," Skye replies with a smile, knowing that no matter what happens – or doesn't happen – this weekend will still be amazing.

"What do you want to do first?" Jemma asks excitedly as she turns in Skye's arms.

Skye glances around, eyeing the hammock tied between two palm trees. "How about we order a few drinks and lay in the hammock for a while? Rest sounds like a really good idea right now."

Jemma has her wicked smile on again and it makes Skye's heart stutter in her chest. "Rest sounds like a very good idea, because I can promise you'll need it for later."

Suddenly, Skye's nerves hit her like a runaway train, but the lingering look Jemma gives her over her shoulder as she walks away has a wave of anticipation crashing over her and she suddenly isn't so worried.

**XX**

Thirty minutes later they're both changed into bikinis, and Skye is settled comfortably nestled into Jemma's side in the hammock. It's a beautiful sunny day and the hammock is positioned under the trees so they're not getting too much direct sunlight just in case they happen to fall asleep.

Jemma has one arm around Skye holding her close, and she's reading aloud from a crime novel on her kindle, pausing sporadically to press a kiss to soft curls nestled comfortably against her cheek. Skye doesn't particularly care much for what's happening in the book, she just loves when Jemma reads to her. The ebb and flow of her voice, paired with her accent make it a very relaxing activity.

Jemma can feel the subtle change in Skye's body as she relaxes and eventually falls asleep. Skye's particular skill set had been much more in demand on the previous mission than hers, so she's gotten more sleep, but she can certainly feel the pull with the warmth of her girlfriend tucked into her side, the lazy breeze, the sun and the distant sounds of music playing from a nearby resort down the beach. It doesn't take long for her to follow Skye into dreamland.

Or to follow her out.

A scream wakes them both, and nearly has them tumbling ass-over-teacup out of the hammock they'd fallen asleep in. It only takes a moment for Jemma to realize the scream that had woken them came from Skye, who is sitting straight up, looking around frantically. Her breathing is erratic and Jemma finds herself momentarily captivated by watching Skye's rib bones disappear and reappear under her skin with every shallow breath.

Jemma reaches a hand out tentatively, knowing that touching the other girl right after waking from a nightmare isn't always the best idea. One black eye had taught her that.

"Skye?" she says softly, flinching slightly when the other girl whips around quickly.

Skye suddenly seems to realize where she is, and she visibly relaxes, running a hand through her tousled hair. "God, Jem, I'm so sorry."

"Come here," Jemma requests softly, holding her arms out, and smiling when Skye immediately sinks down into them.

The hammock is still swaying slightly, and Jemma holds her tightly, pressing a kiss to the other girl's forehead whenever she feels a tremor run through her thin frame.

"Sorry," Skye whispers, turning her head enough to press her lips against Jemma's throat.

"Don't apologize for a bad dream," Jemma tells her softly. "What was it about?"

"Jumping out of the bus," Skye admits a moment later. "Only it was me this time, and I hit the water at a million miles an hour."

Jemma's eyes close as the memories of that day come rushing back to her. Her body trembles for a moment, and it makes her squeeze Skye tighter in her arms. She hates that she put the two of them through that experience, but it was what originally brought them together.

"You haven't had that dream in months," Jemma says. "Did something trigger it?"

Skye shrugs a shoulder and suddenly moves to get up. "I feel like a bath." She holds both hands out to Jemma and her expression suddenly turns shy. "Feel like joining me?"

Jemma doesn't need to be asked twice.

**XX**

Skye orders more drinks as Jemma runs the bath in the enormous bathroom. Jemma is sure to add bubbles and jasmine bath salts, both favorites of Skye's and just as she turns the water off she hears a knock on the door.

She busies herself lighting a few candles around the room as the sunset helps set a naturally romantic mood. Skye pushes her way into the room with a small tray in her hands that holds a few shots and a few drinks.

"Drinks, m'lady," she jokes as she sets them down on the counter. She reaches for the shots, handing one to Jemma and holding hers up to toast. "To a fantastic weekend with my favorite girl."

Jemma's grin practically lights up the room and she clinks her shot to Skye's and they both tip their heads and reach for their mixed drinks to chase the shots.

Skye hands out another shot. "Back to back, baby." She winks and it makes Jemma's heart race.

They each take their second shot and Skye sets everything back on the tray except their drinks, which she sets on the edge of the tub. As she pulls her hair up in a messy bun, she can feel her nerves trying to break through the haze that the lazy afternoon and the alcohol have created, but she tramps them down and tries to focus on the now.

And right now she's about to get naked with Jemma for the first time.

Suddenly she's overwhelmed with insecurities about her body, and her hair, and everything in between. She's got her palms pressed against the cool marble of the bathroom counter and her head drops as she tries to ignore the little voices in her head telling her that Jemma is way too good for her and they have no business being together.

Suddenly there are soft hands trailing over her back and sliding around her middle to hug her tightly. And that's when she realizes the body behind hers seems to be naked.

Skye can feel her body respond immediately. Her knees go a little weak and she feels a flush come over her from head to toe, and when she feels nimble fingers unwrapping the ties in the back of her bikini, she's worried her legs might give out.

Once the string around her torso goes slack, she turns to face Jemma, and their eyes lock immediately. Jemma reaches up to pull the bikini top over Skye's head, smirking when Skye only has to bow her head slightly to allow it to be removed.

Jemma can read the apprehension in Skye's eyes immediately, so she decides to try to make this as un-awkward as possible. She tugs on the bikini bottoms her girlfriend has on, and it only takes a moment for them to form a very small pool of fabric on the floor.

Jemma immediately moves to the tub, holding out a hand for Skye to take to help her into the giant tub filled with bubbles. Curls of steam rise into the candle-lit and sunset-lit air around them and it helps them both relax as Skye takes a seat.

"Back or front?" Jemma asks before she steps in.

"Front," Skye replies with a cheeky grin. Despite the fact that she's taller, Skye is almost always the little spoon.

Jemma shoos her forward and steps into the tub. She sinks down immediately, sighing happily as Skye tentatively leans back into her body. "Mmm, this is heaven."

"Totally," Skye agrees softly as she leans her head back to rest on Jemma's shoulder.

Jemma runs her fingers down Skye's arms and links their fingers together, resting their arms and linked hands along the edge of the tub. They remain still in the hot water for several minutes, content just to be together not working.

Skye is completely relaxed. The shots and the drinks have definitely taken the edge off her nerves and the nap and the bath have her mind and body relaxed. She's not sure anything could be better than a hot bath with Jemma.

Then Jemma touches her.

Her hands find Skye's skin as her lips do. Fingers skim along her side before sliding softly along her belly and Jemma's lips begin a soft, sensual assault on her neck. They've had enough heated make out sessions for Jemma to know exactly what kissing that spot under her ear with do to her.

Skye bites her lip as Jemma's teasing begins to ramp her hormones up. Her head tilts a little further, allowing Jemma a bit more room to work, which earns her the playful scrape of teeth against the soft skin of her neck.

"God, Jem," she breathes. That does it every time.

Jemma moans at the sound of Skye's voice, and she allows one hand to tease upward and palm a breast gently and one to trail the inside of her thigh. She can feel Skye moving every which way into her and she finds she's getting ridiculously wound up as well.

Skye pools all her courage and turns enough that she can meet Jemma's eyes over her shoulder. Jemma's pupils are already blown, and it makes her shiver with anticipation. "Jem, I want you to touch me."

Jemma bites her lip to keep a lid on the moan that threatens to escape.

Skye frowns a moment later when she feels hands pushing her forward and before she can even process what's happening, Jemma is up and out of the tub. She holds a towel up and looks at Skye expectantly. "Our first time together is not going to be in a bathtub, sweetheart. Up you go."

Skye doesn't need to be told twice, and she's up and wrapped in a towel, headed towards the bedroom as Jemma trails behind her trying to dry off enough to get into bed.

They're all breathless giggles as they collapse into bed, and as Skye gazes up at Jemma, she's so ridiculously happy that she can barely breathe. Then Jemma does that thing with her eyes, where they go from sweet and flirty to sexy and ridiculously hot and Skye's breath catches because she isn't sure Jemma has ever looked so sexy.

Then she begins to kiss her way down Skye's body, holding her gaze (and her hand) the entire time.

Skye realizes Jemma was right about one thing in particular.

This is definitely heaven.

**XX**

_It's too quiet_, Skye thinks as her eyes open almost an hour later, and she has no idea where the hell she is. She's gotten used to being on the Bus, with its constant hum lulling her to sleep.

Then she can feel the hand in her hair, twirling absently, and the smell of Jemma's perfume suddenly hits her and she remembers. Miami.

She's sprawled out on her stomach across what seems to be most of the bed and she only lifts her head enough so she can turn to face Jemma, who's leaned up against the headboard wearing nothing but her white button down shirt from earlier and her glasses. She's got a book open on her lap and she's nursing a cup of tea.

Jemma smiles down at her, and her eyes are so warm, and so loving that it makes Skye's heart flutter. "Hi, sweetheart."

Skye's face flushes and she hides in the pillow before turning apologetic eyes towards her girlfriend. "God, I'm like a teenage boy. I get off, then fall right to sleep, waking up an hour later thinking about French fries." She glances at Jemma again and she's suddenly frowning. "Why are you wearing clothes?"

Jemma giggles softly and points to the foot of the bed. "Food arrived five minutes ago. I wanted some tea and I had a feeling you'd be hungry."

"Mmm," Skye hums as she pushes herself up on her elbows and stretches to press a long, serene kiss to Jemma's mouth. "God, I love you."

Jemma is suddenly stunned into total stillness. She's never actually heard Skye say those words before. She, herself, has only said them once and Skye replied in text speak with '143'. She had absolutely no idea what it had meant at the time, but Skye dashed off on a mission and it wasn't until a few hours later that she was able to ask someone (Ward, because Fitz had no clue, May just glared, and Coulson did that weird Mona Lisa smile he did so often) what the hell it meant.

As the kisses grow more heated, Jemma moves to remove her glasses, but a hand on her wrist stops her. "Keep them on," Skye breathes against her lips.

Jemma grins and places her book on the bedside table, watching as Skye sits up, suddenly not at all shy about a thing, and moves to straddle Jemma's outstretched legs.

Jemma finds she's a fan of this particular position immediately and she grins wickedly, wrapping her arms around Skye's slender waist and leaning forward to press her lips to a particularly inviting stretch of her girlfriend's neck.

"Nope," Skye says decidedly, pulling away and smirking sexily at Jemma's pout. She kisses her pouty bottom lip and begins to unbutton Jemma's shirt slowly, pressing a kiss to each new exposed spot of skin that is uncovered.

Skye slides a hand under her shirt and wraps one hand around Jemma's middle, palming her spine softly as her other hand moves upward to tease a breast gently, and she thinks that the way Jemma arches into her might be the hottest thing _ever_. Her lips trail along Jemma's jaw softly, planting teasing butterfly kisses as she goes, finally reaching her neck.

Jemma is practically purring at the attention. She pushes against Skye's body enough to get the other girl to lift off her legs, allowing Jemma to close in and press Skye's body back to the mattress.

"No way, baby," Skye whispers against her lips, and she's smirking suddenly as she flips their positions so she's suddenly hovering over her girlfriend. "You've already topped me once. My turn."

Jemma moans a moment later when lips press to her neck and two fingers ease inside her.

_Yes_, she thinks, _Skye is a very fast learner, and is very good at this indeed_.

**XX**

The team piles on the plane after two days of fun in the sun, and four agents look decidedly more sunkissed than two others.

"Did you even leave the room?" Ward asks Skye with a nudge.

Skye suddenly grins like the cat that got the damn canary. "Have you _seen_ Jemma Simmons?"

Ward shakes his head, an amused smile tugging his lips. "Didn't think so."

Skye and Jemma share a look as they part ways to head to their respective pods and Jemma first lifts one finger, then four, and then three. 143.

Skye grins, glancing around to see that no one is watching, and she rushes Jemma, pushing her into her pod long enough to press their lips together. "I love you too."

**XX**

A.N. First Skimmons fic…hope it was enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you thought!


	2. Little Spoon

**A.N. ** So, I've removed the 'complete' tag and I've decided to make this a series of one-shots set in the same universe as chapter one. This is 'what brought them together' as referenced in the last chapter. Also, I'll totally accept prompts, so if you got 'em, send 'em and I'll see what I can do!

**XX**

Skye sighs wearily as she props herself upright with one hand as she rubs her tired eyes with the other. She's been sleepless for three nights straight. She's actually kind of surprised that no one on the team has commented on the bags under her eyes over the last few days, but she supposes that everyone is a little on edge after Simmons jumped out of the Bus because she thought it would keep them all from blowing up.

She's watched the replay of it several times. It's like some horrible multi-car pile-up on the side of the highway; sad, nauseating and just horrible enough that she can't tear her eyes away. Even in the seconds before Jemma drops out of view, when her eyes are haunted with the knowledge of what she's about to do, Skye can't bring herself to look away. It's only when she's completely out of sight that Skye snaps her laptop closed and wants to cry.

A quick glance at the clock next to the bed tells her that it's nearly three a.m., and she figures now might be just the time for the pint of Cherry Garcia she hid in the very back of the freezer - where she knows Fitz won't find it – and a TV marathon of something mindless.

She tucks her laptop under her arm and makes her way down to the lounge. As she approaches, she notices the faint glow of a light on up ahead. She makes her way closer quietly, not wanting to disrupt another team member if they're having the kind of night she's having.

This is the kind of pain she likes to keep to herself.

Skye feels her heart stutter in her chest when she sees Jemma seated on one of the couches with a book and a cup of tea. She stands silently for a few moments, debating whether or not she should join the other girl, but her presence is detected before she can make up her mind.

Jemma smiles softly, if tiredly, up at her. "Hello, Skye."

"Hey." Skye returns the smile, but doesn't move from her spot in the doorway. She stands there rather awkwardly, like she's still sort of debating entering the room, even though she knows that leaving now would be super rude. Plus, it seems like lately she's finding herself wanting to spend more time with Jemma, not less, so to leave would be rude and sort of stupid.

Jemma's lips quirk at the corners as she watches Skye standing there, and she raises one eyebrow. "Care to join me?" She scoots further into the corner of the couch, tucking her legs under her, and lifts the corner of the blanket she has thrown across her legs. She pats the cushion next to her. "Come sit."

Skye finally moves into the room, setting her laptop on the table. She drops into the space next to Jemma, conscious to leave an appropriate amount of space between their bodies.

"What are you doing up so late?" Jemma asks silently, breaking Skye from her mental distraction of judging the space between them.

"Ah," Skye stutters, missing the adoring smile shot her way as her gaze drops to her fidgety hands. "I would guess the same as you." She meets Jemma's eyes in time to see any and all amusement drop from her features as she remembers why it is that she's awake at this hour. "Can't sleep." She slouches down into the cushion, leaning her head back against the back of the couch.

Jemma forces a small smile, looking uncomfortable all of a sudden. "I know why I can't sleep. What is it for you?"

Skye rolls her head to the side to catch Jemma's eyes. "Every time I close my eyes, I see one of my best friends jump out of a plane with no parachute."

Jemma has had to defend herself so many times over the last three days that she's not sure she can do it one more time. She opens her mouth to start, but flinches when Skye suddenly hops up.

"I was gonna have ice cream, but I think we need something a little stronger." Skye glances back over her shoulder to wink, a playful smile tugging at her lips as she crouches to dig in the cabinet.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Jemma manages to ask around what feels like her heart in her throat. Skye winking at her is almost too much. "We're both clearly sleep deprived and-"

"Exactly!" Skye cuts in as she finds what she's been hunting for. She pulls a bottle of Skyy Vodka from the cabinet. She gathers a few other items then resumes her spot on the couch. "If nothing else, a few shots might help us sleep."

Simmons wants to object, but finds she's too tired to really care. Plus she has a feeling she'll never be able to say no to Skye when she's grinning at her like that.

**XX**

"So, you and Fitz never…?" Skye leaves the question hanging as she tips her head back to down another shot.

It's been an hour and the two are well past being tipsy and are headed straight for drunk. They're seated much closer now, hip to hip, shoulder to shoulder.

"No!" Jemma actually looks rather offended by this.

Skye smirks. "Why not? He's…cute in his own way."

"He's like my brother." She shakes her head, slumping back into Skye's shoulder. "Besides…"

Skye perks up at this and turns her head towards Jemma, bringing them nearly nose-to-nose. "Besides?"

Jemma blushes and shakes her head, leaning forward to pour them each another shot. She leans back against the cushions and hands Skye one of the shots, clinking them together.

"You can't distract me with alcohol," Skye tells her as she sets the glass back on the table. She notices Jemma doesn't look any closer to telling her than she had a moment ago and she pouts and slaps Jemma's leg playfully. "Come on, I thought we were friends!"

"We are friends," Jemma tells her, a giggle escaping. She sighs, her eyes rolling as she turns to sit Indian style on the couch to face Skye. "I'm a lesbian."

"That's the big secret?" Skye looks disappointed. "I thought you were going to tell me he's a robot or something."

Jemma snorts, making them both burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"I'm glad you two are having fun, but the rest of us are trying to sleep."

The laughter cuts off abruptly and they both turn to find Ward standing in the doorway, looking only mildly annoyed. He actually looks rather pleased (in that weirdly sweet older brother kind of way) that both of them are smiling. He hasn't seen much of that over the last few days from either of them.

Skye's lips press together as if she has to physically restrain herself from laughing, so Jemma speaks up. "Sorry about that, Agent Ward. We'll try to keep it down."

Ward's lips just barely quirk and he nods. "Thanks, Simmons. Good night, you two."

"I think we've had enough for one night." Jemma stands up, only a little unsteadily, and pulls Skye up with her. She places the shot glasses in the sink and stows the vodka back under the cabinet where she'd seen Skye remove it.

Skye is still teetering a little, so Jemma moves to her side and wraps an arm around her waist, smiling when Skye slides an arm around her as well.

"Come on," Jemma coaxes softly, pulling her close into her side. "Let's get you to bed."

"I don't want to," Skye mumbles softly, and she suddenly sounds so sad.

Jemma stops and moves to stand in front of Skye, keeping one arm around her, and reaching out to tuck a few long curls back behind her ear. "Skye? What is it?"

Skye meets her gaze, and her eyes are watery. "Every time I close my eyes, I see you jumping out of the plane. And I've heard you wake up screaming for the last three nights. I can't do it again."

Jemma's bottom lip trembles, and she finds herself blinking back tears as well. She nudges Skye with the arm wrapped around her. "Come on."

"No." Skye's tone is just a hair shy of petulant and under any other circumstances, Jemma would have found it rather adorable, but she knows it came from a place of fear.

Jemma releases her and reaches out to cradle Skye's face in her palms gently. "Trust me?"

Skye stares at her for a few moments before finally nodding.

Jemma guides them down the hall to her bunk and she deposits Skye onto the bed carefully, smiling when she immediately curls on her side. She slides the door shut behind them and turns back to the bed. She manages to get Skye settled under the blankets and watches her for a moment, looking sleepy, tucked comfortably in her bed.

She quite likes the picture it paints.

Jemma moves around the small bunk, plugging in the small night-light her mother had given her as a (sort of) joke, and she snaps the main light off. After discarding her sweater, she slides into bed next to Skye.

"Jem?" Skye whispers.

Jemma is sort of thrown by the use of not only her first name, but the shortened version that no one has used since high school. She finds she really likes the way her name sounds on Skye's lips.

"Hmm?" she hums, turning on her side to face the other girl.

"What if one of us has a nightmare?"

Jemma is quiet for a moment and she watches Skye's hand move between their bodies until it reaches her hand, and suddenly there are soft fingers ghosting over her own. "Do you know what the worst part of jumping was?"

Skye's eyes snap to hers, and her head shakes. "What?"

Jemma sucks in a shuddering breath, feeling a little warmer when Skye's hand closes over hers and squeezes. "I wasn't afraid of dying. As a scientist, I understand that death is just a natural part of life. I was just terrified of dying completely alone."

Skye stares at her for a few moments. Her hand suddenly moves to Jemma's cheek, her thumb swiping softly over her cheekbone. "You're never alone."

"No?" Jemma whispers, unable to trust her voice suddenly.

Skye shakes her head, lifting it from the pillow to close the distance between them so she can press a kiss to Jemma's lips. "Never. As long as I'm alive."

Jemma's smile practically lights up the bunk around them, and the sight of it makes Skye's eyes twinkle in the low light.

Jemma's eyes map the beautiful face before her, and she leans in slowly to press their lips together once more. "Think you can sleep now?"

Skye nods, but remains still for a moment. "I'm really glad we met."

"I am too," Jemma replies softly. She leans forward to press a kiss to the tip of Skye's nose. "Sleep now, sweetheart."

Skye nods and with one more soft smile she rolls over and visibly relaxes. Jemma remains on her back for a minute, still trying to figure out how she's going to sleep with Skye so close, when Skye suddenly rolls over and grasps her arm, pulling her as she turns back on her side, so Jemma is spooning her.

"Little spoon, really?" Jemma grins silently at the feeling of Skye's laughter against her body.

They both shift a little to get comfortable, and within minutes they're both sound asleep.


	3. Night Eyes

A.N. Here's another...Jemma getting that black eye mentioned in chapter 1 after she wakes Skye from a nightmare...

**XX**

Despite the fact that it keeps her from sleeping, Jemma absolutely loves working in the lab at night. Everyone is in their bunks asleep and the plane is usually coasting on auto-pilot to some destination or another and it's quiet.

Jemma is humming along to a song playing softly on the stereo nearby. It's something Skye gave her, a thumb drive full of music. Skye had called it a modern day mix-tape, which made Jemma grin. She still remembers the way Skye blushed when she handed it over. Neither of them said it, but it had been exactly four weeks since the first time they slept in Jemma's bunk and shared a few kisses. Things had progressed from there. More nights were spent together cuddled in one of their beds and their kisses had progressed into PG-13 territory.

At the time, Jemma didn't mention it the significance of the date. She didn't want to scare Skye away with talk of being her girlfriend, so she just went with it, determined to be easy-peasy, but if she's honest with herself, she really wants to make things official.

The more she gets to know Skye, the more she realizes their resident hacker is really a big softie on the inside, and she is quite sweet and funny. She always seems to go out of her way to do something to make Jemma smile, and she always seems to find a way to touch her, each time Jemma feeling it from the top of her head to the tips of her toes.

Skye's touch certainly does something to her.

The sound of someone rushing down the spiral staircase snaps her out of her thoughts, a worried expression coloring her features, because who would be up so late?

The lab door slides open and Fitz barges in, pointing behind him, up the stairs. He's got his hands on his knees to catch his breath. "Skye needs you."

Jemma's blood suddenly runs cold and she drops everything in her hands and runs past Fitz to the stairs.

She's out of breath by the time she reaches Skye's bunk, where Ward is standing looking worried and a little uncomfortable.

"What is it?" Jemma pants, bending slightly to catch her breath.

Ward frowns a bit and points at the closed door. "We heard her yelling for you. And I know sometimes she doesn't always sleep with…a lot of clothes on."

Jemma is grateful, because the last thing she wants is the two boys getting an eyeful of the girl she's in a (sort of?) relationship with. She gives them both a tight smile and reaches for the door. "I think I can take it from here."

The guys both look relieved and just as she's about to pull the door open she hears Skye's voice. "Jemma!"

Jemma tugs the door open to find Skye sitting straight up in her bed, breathing heavily. She reaches out to place a hand on Skye's arm, but the moment Jemma touches her, Skye lashes out, swinging her arms wildly, and one swinging fist collides with Jemma's face. Hard.

"Ah!" Jemma cries, and it seems to snap Skye out of her dreamy haze. Both hands rise to her face and she grits her teeth as pain pulses through her face.

"Jemma?"

Skye's voice sounds so scared that it breaks Jemma's heart a little, but her face is throbbing. She turns her back to Skye, not wanting to make her feel bad for waking up from a bad dream and accidentally hurting her.

There's a rustling behind her, and she flinches when soft hands slowly begin to turn her around. Jemma resists at first, her eyes are tearing involuntarily and she can feel her face swelling and she really doesn't want Skye to see her like this.

"Jemma, are you okay?" Skye asks softly, her voice gravelly from sleep. "I'm sorry. You just surprised me."

Jemma sniffles and swipes at her eyes as Skye finally gets her turned around. "I'm fine."

Skye's face crumples once she gets Jemma turned around, and she slowly reaches for her hands to pull them from her face. "God, sweetie, I'm so sorry." She cups Jemma's chin in her palm to tilt her face towards the light and she winces. "We need to get you some ice."

As Skye studies her face, Jemma uses those few moments to take Skye in. Her eyes are still wild and scared, but she seems grounded and determined to help Jemma for the time being.

"What were you dreaming about?" Jemma asks softly.

Skye's eyes snap to hers and she stares at Jemma for a few long moments. Finally she shakes her head and her drops her hands. "Nothing." She reaches out for Jemma's hand to pull her from the bunk. "Come on. You need ice."

But Jemma is more worried about Skye than herself in this moment, and she remains where she is, causing Skye to draw back to her. "Jemma?"

"Sweetheart, tell me what you dreamed about that scared you that badly," Jemma requests softly.

Skye stares at her for a moment and shakes her head. "I just need a minute. Can I please take care of you first?"

Jemma chews her bottom lip for a moment before she finally sighs, nodding her head, and allowing herself to be pulled towards the kitchen.

They're both quiet as Skye busies herself retrieving an ice pack from the freezer and cracking it to activate it. She shakes it up and wraps it in a towel before approaching Jemma, who's leaned against the counter.

"Up you go," Skye says quietly, patting the counter behind Jemma.

Jemma hoists herself up rather gracefully and Skye moves to stand between her knees, pressing the ice pack to her eye carefully.

"You were working?" Skye asks softly, finally noticing that Jemma is still in her clothes from earlier.

Jemma nods absently. She winces as the ice pack is pressed to the side of her face.

Skye catches her expression and frowns, biting her lip to keep herself from crying, but Jemma can see the tears swimming in her eyes.

Jemma closes the distance between them and presses a lingering kiss to Skye's lips. She meets her gaze as they pull back. "It was an accident. I'm fine. I swear."

Skye doesn't really look convinced. "It was Vegas."

Jemma's heart is suddenly in her throat when she realizes that Skye is revealing the source of her nightmare. "Oh, Skye."

Skye swallows hard, her head dropping, unable to hold Jemma's gaze. "Only they took you instead of me, and the team didn't save us."

It was a mission that went wrong. They were called to Vegas to flush out a team of thieves ripping off Vegas casinos using their powers. It was an undercover mission, and Jemma had insisted that she and Skye be paired together. After what happened with Quinn, she wasn't letting Skye out of her sight.

Like very few missions, they were somehow made rather quickly and Jemma and Skye had been kidnapped, and both of them had been beaten pretty badly. Then the leader of the thieves decided that he was going to help himself to Skye. Things had nearly gotten very bad when the team showed up to rescue them, and despite the fact that they'd only suffered bumps and bruises, both girls had a difficult time getting over it.

"Skye, look at me," Jemma coaxes softly, reaching out for her hand.

It takes a moment, but dark eyes meet hers, and they both hold the gaze for a few moments, content to know that in this moment, they're both safe.

"It was just a dream," Jemma whispers. She pulls Skye into her, hugging her tightly for a moment. "We're both safe. The team found us in time. And my eye will be just fine."

Skye pulls back enough to search her gaze. Whatever she seems to be looking for, she finds and finally nods.

"Good." Jemma slides off the counter, sliding her body slowly along Skye's as she does and she pulls the other girl's body into hers. "Let's go to bed." She feels Skye sigh heavily against her body and then a dark head nods against her cheek.

**XX**

When Jemma opens her eyes the next morning, she finds Skye wide awake, staring at her. Jemma smiles sleepily, but regrets the movement immediately, and winces at the pain in her face. She notices Skye's brow pinch into a deep frown and her eyes are suddenly swimming with tears.

"Stop blaming yourself," Jemma whispers, reaching out to place her palm on Skye's cheek. "It was an accident. I certainly don't blame you."

"I hit you, Jem," Skye rasps, her voice breaking. "I hurt you."

Jemma reaches out to wrap Skye in her arms. "I'm fine," she murmurs into Skye's temple.

She lets Skye cry it out in her arms and she whispers soothing words to her the entire time, trying to ease her guilt.

When Skye finally pulls her tear-stained face from Jemma's chest she takes another long look at Jemma and pokes her bottom lip out in a pout. "Your face looks terrible."

Jemma smiles at this because the tone of Skye's voice indicates that the hacker has forgiven herself enough to make a joke about it. "Why thank you, sweetheart. You always know just what to say."

The corner of Skye's lips twitch just enough to consider it a tiny smile and it makes Jemma's heart radiate with a loving warmth.

"Jem?"

Jemma gazes down at Skye, waiting for whatever it is that has Skye looking more than a little freaked out.

Finally she opens her mouth. "I want you to be my girlfriend."

Jemma literally can't help the tiny squeal that escapes her throat, and it makes Skye laugh.

"That," Skye says, punctuating the word with a kiss, "was adorable. But so not even an answer."

"Yes!" Jemma cries and she throws herself into Skye's body, smiling when Skye hugs her close.

Skye hums appreciatively and rolls so Jemma is lying fully on top of her. "Good." She reaches up to sweep Jemma's hair away from her face to press their lips together. "I got tired of waiting for you to ask."

Jemma giggles. "I was waiting for you to ask."

"Either way," Skye murmurs as she ghosts her lips across Jemma's jaw. "I think we should celebrate."

Jemma emits another adorable squeal when Skye bites down on her neck. "I think you're right…girlfriend."

"Awww," Skye coos playfully, rolling them again so she's hovering over Jemma's beautiful prone body. "That was so adorably nerdy."

"You can celebrate alone if you'd like," Jemma grumbles playfully, poking Skye in the side and making her squirm.

Skye laughs. "Alright, alright." Her eyes grow serious, and darken as she studies Jemma looking flushed and beautiful under her. "Now, hush, while I make out with my beautiful girlfriend."

Jemma decides right then that she really likes the way that sounds.


	4. Waking Up in Vegas

A.N. Sheesh, this one took a while, but it's much longer than the others so hopefully that makes up for it.

Someone mentioned in a review that they were curious about what happened in Vegas….

XX

"Put her on the table," Jemma orders, her voice taking on a hysterical edge, as she steps around Ward to clear off the other half of the lab table.

"Jemma, you need to be examined as well," Coulson is saying as he stepped into the room behind them.

"No," Jemma says with an air of finality. She nearly loses it when Ward places Skye gently on the table and she cries out in pain.

"Sorry," Ward says softly, stepping back. He looks to Jemma helplessly. "I'm sorry."

Jemma begins digging through a drawer next to the table, and then she slams open another. "Fitz, please, I need gauze, tape, butterfly bandages." She leans over Skye, who is lying whimpering on the table. Jemma's lips twitch as tears threaten. "Skye, sweetheart, I'm going to give you a shot for the pain."

Her face crumples, and she bites back her tears when Skye shifts slightly and it makes her moan in pain.

Jemma feels a hand press gauze to her face as she leans over Skye to insert the needle into her arm. It only takes a moment for Skye's entire body to slacken as the effects of the drug work quickly through her system.

Jemma turns her head enough that Fitz can secure the gauze and tape to her forehead so she can continue working.

"Jemma, I'm sorry."

There are more words that follow those, but Jemma tunes them all out. Skye is lying on the table before her, one hand pressed over her eyes, trying to conceal her tears in front of their boss, and one pressed against her ribs as Jemma stitches up a particularly nasty gash along her thigh.

"We think that they somehow hacked our coms and tracked each of our locations inside the casino."

Coulson continues to try to explain how it is that they were made. So far their undercover missions have both been failures and both ended with Skye injured.

Finally she turns to him, and her expression is so thunderous that he stops mid-sentence. "Sir, if you don't mind, I'd like a little peace while I put her back together."

Coulson swallows hard, his eyes boring into hers, but then he nods and leaves the room without another word.

Jemma turns back to Skye, and frowns at the obvious tension in her body, the way her chin is quivering under the weight of her unsuccessful attempt to keep her tears from spilling over her cheeks. Jemma bites her lip to keep her own tears from spilling as she thinks back to their time as prisoners of the gang of thieves calling themselves The Brotherhood of Chaos.

It makes her heart ache a little when she thinks about how excited Skye had been for this mission.

**XX**

_Skye is absolutely beaming. "Vegas, baby!"_

_Even Ward quirks a grin. "Never been before?"_

_Skye rolls her eyes. "Oh, I forgot about all the foster families that took me."_

_Ward ignores her sarcasm and goes back to cleaning his gun._

"_I don't see what the big deal is anyways," Fitz mutters. "It's all bright lights and…breasts." His face flushes. "It's all to distract you from how dirty the city actually is."_

"_It's Vegas," Skye says, like that explains everything. "Celebrities, free drinks, all you can eat buffets, bright lights, music. It's the ultimate party city."_

_Fitz wrinkles his nose and resumes tinkering with one of his gadgets about to be used for their new mission._

"_Well I think it sounds lovely," Jemma supplies when Skye looks a little crestfallen at the boys' lack of enthusiasm. "Even though we'll only have one night to really enjoy it."_

_And enjoy it they do. _

_Skye and Jemma convince the rest of the team to get all dressed up with them for dinner. They don't get too many opportunities to have nights out together, so they take advantage. They have a few drinks, and even gamble a little before Coulson and Ward go into work mode and insist on getting a better lay of the land for their operation the following night._

_Skye and Jemma don't complain much when May excuses herself to follow along with them, and they lose Fitz a few minutes later when a cute girl catches his eye as he stands over Skye's shoulder while she plays roulette._

_Jemma insists she stay away from the blackjack table, because she's read about what they do to people who count cards in Vegas, and she knows her brain would probably do it without her even realizes it, and she can't afford to be blacklisted with the casino before they even start the mission._

_Besides, it would totally defeat the purpose of fighting so hard to remain at Skye's side if she can't even get through the front doors._

_Skye suddenly turns from the table and grasps Jemma's hand, pulling her through the main floor of the casino. "Come on, let's go wander."_

"_Alright," Jemma agrees easily. She feels bubbly and light._

_Skye keeps a hold of her hand and pulls her away from the bustle of the main casino floor. She pauses as she gets to the lobby, looking left then right and tugs Jemma along again._

_The floral scent hits her before the vast array of colors as they arrive in the botanical gardens inside the hotel._

_Jemma gasps as she takes it all in. "This is beautiful."_

_Skye's eyes remain locked on Jemma's beaming smile. "Hmm. Believe me, it is."_

_Jemma's eyes cut to her, and the meaning of Skye's words sink in and she flushes beautifully. "You can be so sweet when you want to be."_

_Skye shrugs a shoulder and pulls her to slowly meander through all the flowers._

_Jemma points out different flowers as they walk, and occasionally leans over to press her nose to a bloom. Skye listens intently, not so much to learn about flowers, but just to hear the other girl speak._

_Once they've made their way through the gardens, Skye is tugging gently at her hand again. "One more thing we absolutely have to see."_

_Jemma follows along happily, feeling the warmth of Skye's hand radiate up her arm and bloom into her chest._

_The warm, dry desert air hits her with an almost audible 'whoosh' as they exit the hotel and make their way out front. It's just getting dark and the strip is absolutely lit up around them and it's humming with activity._

_Skye feels so alive in the moment. She's with quite possibly her favorite person (besides Coulson) ever, in the city that truly never sleeps and they have hours before they have to get to work._

"_What are we doing out here?" Jemma asks, tugging at Skye's hand to pull her closer._

_Skye grins and allows herself to be pulled into Jemma's body close enough to press a lingering kiss to her lips. _

_As if on queue, the fountains in front of the hotel light up and begin the show. Skye isn't really a fan of the pop diva's music that's suddenly blaring up around them, but the fountain is quite a sight, and even better, the expression on Jemma's face is absolutely priceless._

**XX**

"Are those from…fingers?" Ward asks, his eyes zeroed in on Skye's thighs where her dress has ridden up from being moved into the medical pod from the lab.

"Everyone except May, get out," Jemma orders suddenly, her voice breaking as she tugs at the short hem of the dress Skye has on, trying to preserve as much dignity as she can.

She's relieved when the rest of the team clears out immediately. She certainly isn't prepared to answer questions about how bad things could have gotten.

May hangs back and helps Jemma get Skye into a gown. Once they're done she exits the room and stops just outside the door, crossing her arms over her chest to stand guard.

Jemma reaches for Skye's hand resting over her abdomen and frowns when Skye flinches at her touch.

The hand covering her eyes lifts slowly, and just enough for Skye to realize that it's only Jemma and she sighs, relieved. "Sorry," she breathes.

Jemma shakes her head. "I need to look at your ribs, sweetheart."

Skye removes the hand covering her stomach slowly, her eyes staring blankly at the ceiling as she nods, and she presses her hand tightly over her eyes again. "Sure."

Jemma frowns suddenly. "You hit your head, didn't you?"

Skye takes in a deep breath, and it makes her wince. She nods her head after a long moment. "He threw me down on the ground."

Jemma bites her lip and desperately tries to focus on what she has to do to put Skye back together physically before she can focus on putting her back together emotionally. "You might have a concussion." She flips on a smaller lamp attached to the side of the bed, and she moves to shut off the bright overhead lights, hoping it will help ease the pain Skye is feeling.

Skye sighs as soon as the lights go off, and she's able to remove her hand from covering her eyes. "Thank you."

Jemma is at her side again and begins to lift the gown. She feels Skye stiffen the moment she touches her, but she relaxes almost immediately. When Jemma pulls Skye's gown up enough to examine her ribs, her eyes are instantly drawn to the dark bruise covering most of Skye's side. The tips of her fingers trail over her skin lightly and it makes Skye flinch away and suck in a pained breath. "Ticklish, remember?"

**XX**

_Jemma lets out a throaty laugh, her head tipping back, and it makes Skye pout. _

"_I'm glad you think it's funny," Skye grumbles as she presses the palm of her hand against the ribs on the other side of her body. "Just because you're a total weirdo and aren't ticklish. At all."_

"_Don't make me poke you again," Jemma threatens idly as she settles back into her lounge chair._

_They're both in tiny bikinis, resting comfortably in lounge chairs around one of the giant pools behind the casino. The sun is bright, the air is hot and the team is taking advantage of the warm weather because as Agents, they never know where they'll end up next. And the girls wouldn't even think about passing up on a chance to see the other in a teeny bikini._

"_Worried about tonight?" Ward asks softly from Skye's other side._

_Skye's hand instinctively moves to her belly, and the two scars marring the perfect skin of her stomach. "A little."_

_A warm hand slides over her other wrist and she turns her head to find Jemma watching her with a soft expression. "The Brotherhood has no history of being violent. I'm sure we'll be just fine."_

_Ward and Fitz both groan. "And you jinxed it!" Fitz groans, tossing his hands up._

_Jemma cringes. "Sorry?"_

_Skye can't take her eyes off the other girl and she grins mischievously. "You're looking a little pink, Jem. I think we should get you out of the sun."_

_Jemma catches her drift, instantly recognizing the tone of Skye's voice. "I think you might be right."_

"_We have more sunscreen," Fitz offers, holding up the tube. But it falls on deaf ears as the girls are up and out of their chairs before another word can be uttered._

_The girls flash their room key to security and board an elevator with too many other people for Skye's liking. What she wants is to shove Jemma against the wall of the elevator and do all kinds of things to her._

_The doors open at the eighteenth floor and the girls exit and head to the room they're sharing down the hall. The moment the door is closed, Jemma has her pressed against it. Their lips are pressed together in a series of soft, but hurried kisses._

_Jemma nudges Skye's jaw with her nose, urging Skye's head back to give her more room to work. She trails her lips over sun-kissed skin so lightly, knowing it drives Skye crazy. She trails one hand down Skye's chest, between her breasts, and stops at her belly, and those two scars. She feels Skye tense against her body._

"_Don't," Skye breathes, swatting Jemma's hands away._

"_Look at me," Jemma insists softly, waiting for dark eyes to meet hers. "You're beautiful. And these scars are proof that you're a survivor. So they're beautiful too, for that reason." _

_Skye's lips twitch just enough for Jemma to notice, and that's all the go-ahead that she needs to resume teasing Skye's skin with her lips and hands._

"_Mmm," Skye hums as her head thumps heavily against the door. Her hands slide up over Jemma's hips and around her waist. One hand tentatively begins to travel north and her fingers tease the underside of Jemma's breast. She smirks into the next kiss when Jemma leans into her, clearly liking the way things are going._

_Skye pulls the other girl's body in closer, easing a thigh between Jemma's legs, her fingers playing with the ties on Jemma's bikini. If they had more time, she'd be tugging them apart. But they literally only have enough time to get ready before they have to meet the security team that will be assisting them._

_Skye feels a little pinch where Jemma's lips are attached to her collarbone and she smirks, knowing she'll have a hickey to cover up._

"_God, Jems, we have to stop," Skye tells her, cradling Jemma's face between her palms to coax the other girl into a kiss. Then Jemma's teeth sink into her bottom lip and her stomach flips. "Mmm, maybe we have five more minutes."_

_Jemma grins wickedly, and it turns Skye into putty in her hands. She had no idea someone and sweet and innocent could look so sexy with one grin, and that's all it takes to be locked in another feverish kiss._

_Jemma shifts just enough that she can press her body further into Skye's. Her fingers dance down over Skye's ribs until they stop just above her bikini line. She trails the backs of her fingers slowly across the skin at the hem of the white bikini Skye is wearing, and Skye sucks in a sharp breath._

_Jemma's head drops to Skye's shoulder, knowing she really does need to stop. She's not about to let their first time be a quickie before a mission. She wants to be able to take her time. She presses a kiss to Skye's chest, then her neck, and then finally her lips._

"_You are exquisite," Jemma whispers against her lips._

_Skye grins, because she's never been very good at taking compliments. She's used to people complimenting her because they want something from her. Whether it be hacking or sex, but with Jemma, she knows it's different. She can feel it deep inside that Jemma means the things she says to her._

"_I-" Skye feels her throat tighten and choke off the other three words she had intended to follow the first. She swallows hard, and smiles, kissing Jemma instead. "We should get ready."_

_Jemma, as usual, can see pretty much right through her, but she smiles as well. "We don't have much time now."_

_Skye smirks. "When they see you in the dress you'll be wearing tonight, their brains are going to fall out of their heads and they'll forget we're even late."_

"_Flatterer," Jemma says, a light blush creeping into her cheeks that are already pink from the sun._

"_It's not flattery if it's true, sweetie," Skye tells her with a wink as she disappears into the bathroom._

**XX**

Jemma fights tears every moment she spends putting Skye back together. She's been suturing and soothing, and even though Skye has a pretty high dose of pain medication in her system, she still lets out a whimper or grunt of pain every now and then.

Jemma is taking a mental count of several things as she goes. She counts the number of pained breaths Skye takes, the number of sutures forming jagged lines over her skin, the number of cries, whimpers, and even tears she sheds.

She counts so she knows exactly how much pain to inflict on Skye's behalf if she ever sees Jacob again. She knows he and his team will be locked up, probably for a very long time, in a S.H.E.I.D. facility somewhere.

She wonders idly if she can get Skye to find out where and pay him a little visit.

"Jem?" Skye rasps.

Jemma is torn from her daydream and is by Skye's side in an instant. "What is it, sweetheart?"

"It hurts," Skye whispers. Her eyes are closed, her forehead pinched tightly in pain.

"I know it does, baby." Jemma runs a soothing hand over her forehead, frowning at the heat of her skin. A glance at the monitor next to the bed tells her that Skye is running a slight fever so she stands to administer more medicine.

"I'm sorry," Skye says a moment later.

Jemma reaches into a drawer to pull out a small ice pack and cracks it, wrapping it in a small towel. She presses it against Skye's forehead, watching the crease disappear almost immediately.

"This isn't your fault, Skye," Jemma tells her, moving to sit near the head of the bed so she can hold Skye's hand and kiss her if she needs to. Because she needs to.

"I know," Skye whispers, once she realizes that Jemma is close again. "I mean I'm sorry I got hurt again and it makes you worry."

"Again, it's not your fault," Jemma says.

"Do you think we're making a mistake?" Skye asks after a long pause. "Being together with our jobs?

Jemma's stomach suddenly lurches through the floor. "No." She's fighting tears again, but for a totally different reason, and she's silent for so long that she isn't sure if Skye's fallen asleep. "Do you?"

Skye winces when she shrugs one shoulder. "I wonder if we're setting ourselves up for even more pain by going down this road."

Jemma sucks in a deep breath. "I don't care if I am. The risk is worth the reward. And besides, I love you either way, so why keep ourselves from being together?"

"Hmmm," Skye hums, clearly fighting the effects of the medicine. "You're right. You're so smart, Jems." She opens her eyes and stares at Jemma. "Don't let me go, Jemma. This is the medicine talking, but I mean it. I'm scared, but please don't let me go."

And suddenly she's sound asleep.

**XX**

_Everything is going according to plan. Ward and Coulson are closing in on the thieves. May and Fitz are acting as the distraction perfectly. Skye and Jemma are tucked away safely in the casino security office, and they are giggling at Fitz pretending to fight with security after being 'caught' counting cards._

_Both girls glance up when they hear the door lock disengage and the door is pushed open. They both share a smile with one of the security guards that has been in and out of the office, helping to monitor the situation. The girls go back to watching the feed on the computer screen, not thinking much about anything. _

_Then they hear a gun being cocked and everything goes black._

_When she comes to, the first thing Jemma notices is the blinding headache that she knows is a side effect of the sedative. It's certainly more unpleasant than waking up from a blast of the night-night gun._

"_Jemma?" Skye's voice is thick and raspy, like she's been crying._

_Jemma squints into the darkness, trying to locate the source of the voice, and she finally spots Skye slumped in the corner of the room. She tries to move closer, but that's when she realizes she's bound at her hands, behind her back, and her ankles._

_Suddenly she's terrified._

"_Where are we?" she asks._

_Skye shakes her head. "No clue. Are you hurt?"_

_Jemma takes mental stock and shakes her head. "No. You?"_

"_No." There's only a moment of hesitation, but it's enough for Jemma to know that Skye is lying to her._

_Suddenly the door bangs open and it startles both girls. A man stands in the doorway. He's tall and muscular and Skye immediately recognizes him as the leader of the gang they've been watching. He's a rogue Centipede soldier and his strength clearly gave him the advantage when it came time to pick someone to follow._

"_Hello, ladies," he says, and his voice instantly sets Jemma on edge. He flips the lights on and Jemma squints through the sudden brightness to desperately get a good look at the other girl in the room. She gasps when she sees the side of Skye's face is bleeding and swollen and turning more purple by the moment. She can see more blood, but she's not sure where it's coming from. The way she's sitting lets Jemma know that she's in a lot of pain._

_It makes her want to throw up._

_The man, Jacob, smirks when the gasp escapes Jemma and he clasps his hands behind his back almost jovially as he begins to pace in front of the girls. "Jemma Simmons." His eyes watch her as he says her name, as if he wants to see the reaction to the knowledge that they know exactly who the two girls are. _

"_This," he says, pointing to Skye for a moment, "is what happens to little girls who try to fight what's happening here." He leans over her, a menacing smile suddenly appearing. "Tell me what I want to know, and I'll leave you both alone, and alive, here for your team to find you. If you don't, I'll have my boys make things very unpleasant for you both. My boys like pretty, young things like the two of you."_

"_Please," Jemma begs suddenly, and it makes her stomach turn at the look of absolute pleasure on his face at her begging. "Let us go. Our team will be here to rescue us any moment. You should try to get away while you still can."_

_He lets out a full-on belly laugh, his head thrown back. He points something at one of the walls in the room and suddenly a huge monitor springs to life. The girls watch May, Ward, Coulson and Fitz sitting around a table, with several large, armed guards standing around the four of them._

_Jacob grins at them both. "Your team isn't coming for you, girls." He takes a long look at each of them before stepping closer to Jemma. "Now, you look like just the kind of girl my boys will really enjoy."_

"_We don't know anything," Skye tells him hurriedly. Anything she can do to keep him away from Jemma. "We don't have clearance for any information you can really use."_

_He smirks and makes his way closer to her. He crouches down in front of her and grasps her face in his hands, pressing down on the bruise covering most of the left side of her face, making her grunt and try to pull out of his grasp. "Don't lie to me, Skye. I know they gave one of you the security override code so you could have full access to their security system. I want that code."_

"_They didn't," Jemma cries, her face twisting in pain as she watches Skye squirming against him. "We don't know anything."_

_He presses harder and it makes Skye cry out._

"_Stop!" Jemma shouts, unable to stand watching Skye suffer._

_Jacob releases Skye and stands again, turning back to Jemma. His face is twisted in a wicked smile as he approaches. He suddenly looks almost thoughtful. "I thought for sure that breaking your innocence would make your girlfriend spill her guts, but it looks like I have it all backwards."_

"_Jemma, don't tell him a damn thing," Skye rasps, slumped further into the corner._

_Jacob suddenly smirks as he looks down on Jemma. "So, you do know something."_

_Skye's face goes pale when she realizes she just spilled the big secret. Who has the code. Her stomach is suddenly in her throat when she realizes that because of her, Jemma will probably be tortured for that information._

_Then Jacob turns to her._

_Skye's eyes go wide as she realizes she has it totally backwards. Jemma won't be tortured for that information. Skye will be tortured for Jemma's information. _

_Jacob's lips purse tightly, and he lets out a shrill whistle. The noise makes both girls flinch, and Jemma can feel her stomach roll with a horrible wave of apprehension. She has no idea what's coming, but she knows it's going to be very, very bad._

_Skye's eyes lock on hers from across the room, and she shakes her head. "Don't you dare say a word. They will come for us."_

"_Skye," Jemma begs, and her voice cracks; her nerves are beginning to hit her full force. "Now isn't the time to be brave."_

_Jacob grins wickedly. "Yes, Skye, don't be brave for her sake." He turns as another man enters the room. He's a clear follower. It's like everything he's done to himself is to try to emulate Jacob, but he clearly falls short. He's wearing a cheap suit, his haircut is bad, he's wearing a fake watch, but he still tries very hard to live up to the image of his boss._

"_What's up, boss?" he asks as he rakes his eyes over Skye._

"_This," Jacob says to the girls as he claps the other man on the shoulder, his grin turning cold, "is Eric. He's going to make sure Skye is very comfortable." He turns to Jemma. "I just want the code, then all this goes away." He turns to leave. "Remember that when he's fucking your girlfriend while you watch."_

"_Jem, don't you dare!" Skye yells, even as she's digging her heels into the ground to try to push herself further into the corner, away from Eric._

_Eric reaches her quickly, hunger clear in his eyes, as he takes in her form in the short dress and heels. Even bruised and beat up, she's quite a sight. _

"_Oh, honey," Eric says as he approaches. "I'm gonna show you what a real man feels like."_

"_Right," Skye replies sarcastically. "It takes a real man to take a girl while she's tied up. Asshole."_

_His face suddenly twists angrily and he rears his foot back to kick her hard in the ribs, making her yelp. She's gasping to breathe, but still puts up a fight. She kicks out at him and tries to head-butt him twice. But he grips her thighs and yanks her body closer, causing her head to collide heavily with the floor. Her eyes clench shut and she grunts, trying desperately to keep from crying out in front of him, but tears are leaking out of the corners of her eyes._

_Jemma tries to move to her. She knows she can't really help much in her current state, but she also knows she can't just sit and watch this thug rape her (almost?) girlfriend. _

_She's suddenly blinded by pain as the butt of a gun cracks across her face._

"_Jemma!" Skye cries._

_Jemma can feel the tears sliding down her own cheeks. Or maybe it's blood. Her head swims with the pain as her eyes remain locked on Skye, who opens her eyes long enough to shoot her a look that clearly says do not say a word._

_But then Eric gropes her with one hand and reaches for the hem of her skirt with the other, and Jemma has had enough._

"_Wait!" Jemma yells, just as Jacob reaches the door._

_Jacob turns, a smarmy grin on his face. He makes no move to call Eric off of Skye, clearly waiting for Jemma to come up with the information he's after._

"_I'm waiting," he tells her, glancing at Eric, who has Skye's panties halfway down her legs._

"_7-6-5-8-2-1-1."_

"_Jemma!"_

"_Enough, Eric."_

"_Skye, I'm sorry!"_

_A blast suddenly shakes the foundation of the building. Jacob yanks Eric up by the scruff of his neck and throws him towards the door. "Go! Find out what the hell that was." He shoots Jemma one last look. "Thank you very much, Jemma."_

_Jemma doesn't register much other than the fact that he's left the two of them alone, and she does her best to crawl to Skye's side with her hands and feet bound. Between them both, they manage to get Skye's clothing straightened out enough to preserve her dignity._

_The last thing Skye sees before she passes out from the horrible throbbing pain in her head, is May kicking the absolute crap out of Eric._

**XX**

Skye wakes up on and off as Jemma finishes up with her, so she injects her with a mild sedative to help her sleep off some of the pain. Skye falls asleep almost instantly, and Jemma is left there stroking her hair and feeling such a horrible sense of deja vu that the next thing she knows, she's throwing up in a trashcan across the room.

Once they get her moved into her own bunk and Jemma finally takes the time to clean herself up. She peels back the square of gauze that Fitz was hastily able to secure to her forehead and she winces as she takes in the swollen gash that still seems to want to leak a tiny trickle of blood down her face.

"You okay?"

Jemma is surprised that of all the people on The Bus, Ward is the one standing behind her in the lab checking on her.

Jemma nods her head, turning to him, her hands loaded with supplies. "Skye is sleeping, so I have a moment to take care of this."

"Let me," Ward says softly, tilting his head to indicate that Jemma should take a seat on the table.

Jemma knows better than to argue with him, so she hoists herself up on the table as Ward picks through the supplies.

"And now you know why I didn't pass my field exam," Jemma mutters quietly as her guilt finally surfaces. She meets his eyes. "I can't stand to see anyone or anything suffer. I always give up information to prevent suffering."

"You did what you had to do to keep someone you care about safe," Ward says softly as he coats the gash on Jemma's forehead with ointment. "Don't apologize for that. Ever."

"Do you ever regret joining this team?" Jemma asks after a quiet moment. She's thinking about Skye's words earlier.

Ward seems focused on his task, so he doesn't answer right away. "This team is unique in every way. We're bound to form ties that no other team could, or even should. Don't punish yourself for getting close to someone who's constantly going to find themselves in danger."

"I think I could love her," Jemma says quietly. She shrugs. "I do love her as a friend. But I think I could…it could…"

Ward smiles softly. "This job can be scary, and it can be really hard, and we all put ourselves in danger. If you find love – or something that could be love – you should hold on to it. Tight."

Jemma smiles tiredly. She sits a few more minutes, patiently waiting for him to finish up so she can go sit by Skye's bed.

Ward begins clearing up when he's done. "You'll let us know when she wakes up?"

"Of course," Jemma tells him with a nod. She's suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, and throws herself in his arms, hugging him tightly. "Thank you for saving her. For saving us both."

"Of course," Ward says, squeezing her tightly before releasing her.

Just as she's almost out the door, she turns back to him. "Jacob showed us a live feed of the four of you being held captive. How is that possible when you were the ones that rescued us?"

Ward smirks. "We knew they hacked our feed, so we made it look like they had us locked up. Then we looped the feed and saved our girls."

Jemma gives him one last smile before making her way down the hall to Skye.

**XX**

Jemma is surprised to find Skye lying awake in her bunk when she pulls the door open. She lets out a sigh that she feels like she's been holding in for hours.

"You're awake." She moves to perch on the edge of the bed and grasps both of Skye's hands between hers.

"Hi to you too," Skye teases, her voice thick from the drugs.

"Of course, hello," Jemma says softly, leaning forward to press their lips together slowly. She takes her time, because she can.

"God, sweetie, look at your head," Skye says softly, reaching up to press her palm to Jemma's cheek, frowning at the swollen, bruised gash across Jemma's head. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Jemma dismisses quickly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got tortured for information that my girlfr-" Skye stops short when she realizes what she almost said. "That my favorite girl almost gave away for free."

Jemma blushes at Skye's almost-slip, and the words that replace them.

"You gave him a fake code," Skye says softly.

Jemma smiles a little. "I thought, at the very least, it would give the team a little more time to find us." She frowns thinking back to why she had to give false information in the first place. "Are you sure you're alright? He didn't…?"

"You saved me just in time."

Jemma sighs with relief knowing that Eric hadn't put one finger on Skye. But then her guilt comes crashing to the surface. "I never should have let it get that far. I should have told him before anyone laid a hand on you."

Skye stares at her for a few long beats. "Jem, you did everything exactly right. You held out as long as you could, and you protected me. I don't blame you for one scratch or one bruise."

"You should," Jemma points out softly, reaching her hand up to trace across Skye's collarbone. "At least for this one."

Skye smiles at the memory of that hickey, but the smile is fleeting as she shifts and groans. "I hate Vegas."

"The first 24 hours were sort of magical," Jemma reminds her. "That I won't be forgetting any time soon."

"That was pretty awesome," Skye agrees; then she tries to hide her yawn.

"Get some sleep, sweetheart," Jemma tells her, standing up. "I'll be right next door."

"Can you stay?" Skye asks. "Please?"

"Of course," Jemma tells her. "Let me clean up and change, and I'll be back."

Ten minutes later, she's pushing Skye's door closed again. The lights are off and Skye is resting on her side, clearly saving half the bed for Jemma.

Jemma crawls into bed, pulling Skye's curled form into her body, and she feels Skye shift and adjust until she's comfortable, drawing as much of Jemma around her as she can. Her nose presses against Skye's back, between her shoulder blades and she takes a few minutes to just breathe her in.

"I meant what I said," Skye says quietly. "My head had me asking if what we're doing is the right thing. But my heart wants to keep you."

"My heart agrees with yours," Jemma says, tilting her head to press her lips to the back of Skye's neck.

"So we're good?" Skye asks.

"We're just fine," Jemma tells her with a soft smile. "Sleep, sweetheart."

"Night, Jem," Skye whispers over the familiar hum of the plane.

"Goodnight, Skye," Jemma whispers back, holding her just a little tighter.

Because she's going to take Ward's advice and hold on to this. Because in their line of work, they might not last another month, another day even. So she'll hold on until she can't.

And even then, she'll try.

XX

A.N. I'm taking prompts, so shoot me your ideas and I'll try to make them happen. Thanks for reading!


	5. Coitus Interrupt-Us

A.N. Haha, no real plot here, just an idea I had to get out...

**XX**

"Mmm," Skye moans softly. "God, Jem, you feel so good." She's standing behind Jemma and has both arms wrapped around her body, one hand shoved down her skirt, and the other in her bra. They are alone in the lab and Skye is itching to bend Jemma over the table and fuck her senseless.

Jemma groans and drops both hands flat onto the lab table, causing her unbuttoned shirt to drop off one shoulder. She presses herself further back into Skye's body, her head falling back onto her shoulder.

Skye smirks, leaning forward enough to sink her teeth gently into the newly exposed curve of Jemma's neck, loving the way it makes her gasp. Her fingers tease over already damp cotton panties and she bites her lip as she presses her fingers over Jemma's clit. It makes Jemma's hips roll forward against her hand.

Jemma reaches one hand back to tangle in Skye's hair to keep her close. "Please, Skye."

"Please what, baby?" Skye murmurs against her neck, pressing a kiss to her skin.

It's then that both girls find out that Fitz screams like a little girl.

Everything in his arms tumbles to the ground with a crash and he throws his arms up in front of his face to try to shield his view from the two girls, who are doing everything possible to try to preserve Jemma's modesty.

"Shit," Skye grumbles under her breath. "Sorry, Fitz."

Jemma spins to tuck herself into Skye's body. "Oh my god!" Her eyes are squeezed shut and a furious blush covers her face and chest as she scrambles to button her shirt.

"The dead cat wasn't enough?!" he shrieks. "You've found an even more uncomfortable way to defile the lab!"

"It's actually not that uncomfortable," Jemma blurts before she can help it.

Skye snorts and bites her lip to keep her laughter in, as Fitz practically turns purple.

"I meant for me!" he yells.

"Fitz, chill," Skye tells him, glancing over her shoulder at the spiral staircase, like Ward or May might come charging down at any second to yell at them for disturbing the peace. Jemma is frantically working on straightening her skirt. "You'll wake the others."

Fitz's face darkens and he levels her with a glare. "And who's fault will that be? You two playing doctor in the middle of the night…" His voice trails off as he begins to gather his things up from the floor.

Jemma's eyes met hers and Skye knows she's waiting for the okay that she looks significantly less fucked than she did two minutes ago. Skye nods, unable to help pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Sorry, Fitz," Jemma says as Skye pulls her through the lab and back to her bunk.

**XX**

A few days later, Fitz is mostly over being mad at the two of them. He still glares at Skye when he thinks she isn't looking, but he seems to have mostly returned to normal after they both promise him it will never happen in the lab again, even though it kind of annoys them both because now it means they have to find another place to hook up.

It's late and Jemma is working in the lab. Most nights like this, Skye would take a seat at one of the tables and play on her computer, but she finds it a little too tempting with Jemma wearing a tie (total turn on!) and bending _just so_ over a table of specimens.

Skye just _knows_ she's doing it all just to tease the hell out of her. And it's totally working, but she's trying hard to keep her promise to Fitz, so she has removed herself from the temptation and is swinging idly at the heavy bag in the cargo hold.

After about an hour, Jemma makes her way to her girlfriend, who seems to be singing to herself as she swings away, and it makes her smile, because Skye really can't be any more adorable than she is during moments like these when she completely lets her guard down.

"Ready for bed?" Jemma asks, glancing at her watch with a frown, realizing just how late it is.

Skye seems to think for a moment, her nose scrunching. "I think I want to shower."

She meant the comment innocently enough, but Jemma's mind automatically goes to that I-can't-wait-to-get-Skye-naked place and it completely alters her entire aura, and Skye picks up on it instantly.

Skye's lips twitch as she mentally debates the pros and cons of this unspoken proposal. On one hand, she's getting laid, on the other, who knows who could stumble upon them, even at this hour.

Jemma is obviously thinking…something, but clearly she skipped right over the pros and cons and went straight to sex, because her expression turns lusty and that's all it takes for Skye to grab her hand and drag her to the plane's showers.

Five minutes later, Skye is trying to wash her hair, but Jemma is having none of it.

Skye laughs as she leans her head back in the spray. "Jems, just let me rinse my hair out."

"Will you hurry up?" Jemma says impatiently. "Please? You can't expect me to stand here while you're naked and not touch you."

Skye smirks as her hair finally runs clean and she reaches out for Jemma to pull her close enough to kiss before turning them to press her against the cool tile of the shower.

Jemma hisses as her warm skin makes contact with the tile, but doesn't seem to mind when Skye's body presses further into her. Jemma slides a hand up to palm a breast before it slides around to Skye's back, her fingers dancing along the notches of her spine, urging her even closer.

Skye's mouth attaches to Jemma's neck, lips and teeth working in tandem to make Jemma moan as her right hand dips lower. Normally she'd want to take her time with Jemma's body, but it's late and they're both clearly on the same page of wanting to get off and get to bed, so she lets her fingers dance around her clit a few times before pressing into her completely.

Jemma moans when Skye's fingers waste no time pumping inside her at a pace she knows won't take long to make her come and her hands pull Skye impossibly close.

Suddenly a noise makes them both stop cold.

The telltale squeak of the doorway alerts them to someone's presence and both girls freeze. Their eyes lock, and Skye can tell by her frown that Jemma is much more concerned about the possibility of losing this orgasm than whoever it might be wandering into the showers in the middle of the night.

"Is someone in here?" May calls out.

Skye squeezes her eyes shut, because of all the people to catch them in the showers, May is the absolute last person on the team she wants it to be.

"Yes, Agent May, it's just me," Jemma calls out over the shower, exchanging a panicked look with Skye.

Skye cringes because now that Jemma has announced her presence, Skye herself can't find a way to talk them both out of this somehow. She kind of wishes that Jemma had let her handle it.

"Will you be long?" May calls back. "We're landing in about an hour and I need to be ready."

Jemma slumps against the wall, now knowing for sure that the moment has passed and she runs her hands through her hair. "I'll just be a minute."

Both girls are silent for a moment until they hear the door squeak again. Skye slumps a little with relief, setting sympathetic eyes on Jemma, who looks like she's trying very hard not to pout. She reaches for her and kisses her quickly. "Aww, baby, I'm sorry."

Jemma lets out a long sigh, reaching behind her to twist the water off. "Not your fault, sweetheart." She meets Skye's eyes, looking both adorable and annoyed. "Out we go."

The girls dry off and dress quickly and Skye pulls her from the room, shooting May a sheepish grin as they pass her, earning a mild eye roll in return, but Skye swears she sees a hint of a smile as they run off.

"Let's just go to your bunk," Skye tells her as she tugs her along. "May will be in the shower then the cockpit, and we can be quiet."

"No," Jemma says, shaking her head for extra emphasis. "You know my rule. Our bunks are quite literally 3 walls."

Skye smirks suddenly. "Okay, but don't say I didn't offer to finish the job."

Jemma pouts rather adorably, making Skye stop and spin to kiss her bottom lip. Suddenly Skye's phone beeps and she spins on her heel after reading the message on the screen. "Sorry, sweetie, Coulson needs me."

Jemma kisses her and nods, watching her hurry off to find their boss.

**XX**

Skye frowns as she wanders through the kitchen, not spotting Jemma where she thought for sure she'd find her, making a cup of tea. She peeks her head into the lounge once more, just making sure she hasn't missed her anywhere.

Skye pulls her phone from her back pocket, shooting Jemma another text. _Where r u?_

She keeps her gaze concentrated on the phone as she makes her way down the hall towards her bunk. Just as she reaches her door, she's yanked inside, causing her to let out a yelp of surprise.

The door shuts before she can even take a breath and Jemma has her pressed against it.

"Jesus, Jem, you scared the hell out of me," Skye sighs out in relief.

Jemma hums, her hands instantly beginning to unbutton her own shirt, and she leans forward to press their lips together rather insistently. Jemma knows the Coulson is in his office, May is in the cockpit, Fitz is in the lab, and Ward is in the cargo hold. No one is in earshot and she really needs to get off.

Skye grins and her eyes trail the progress Jemma's hands make with her shirt, drinking in every swell and freckle as they're revealed. She runs a hand over Jemma's hair affectionately, and gently pulls her closer by the back of her head.

The kiss only takes a moment to grow heated, and Jemma's hands are suddenly everywhere, undressing them both. "Please, Skye," she begs softly, finally losing patience with the other girl's shirt, and giving up on even trying.

Skye knows that tone and forgoes any sort of foreplay and slides her hand into the pale pink panties visible through the undone vee of Jemma's jeans. "What about your 'no sex in the bunks rule'?"

Jemma's eyes roll back the moment Skye's fingers slide through her heat and they close a moment later when those fingers ease into her gently. "Skye, sweetheart, please just shut up and fuck me."

Skye thinks that might be the hottest thing Jemma has ever said.

Suddenly there's a knock at the door, scaring the hell out of Skye, and making Jemma whine.

"Skye?"

It's Ward.

Skye pinches her eyes shut for a moment, opening them to find Jemma looking both adorably frustrated and pouty, and she thinks it's definitely the cutest thing she's ever seen. She pinches her lips together to bite back her smile. She kisses Jemma quickly and holds up one finger.

"What?" she calls, leaning her head back against the door.

"Training," he replies simply.

"Five minutes?" Skye requests, her eyes cutting to Jemma, who holds up 2 fingers, to signal just how close she was before the interruption.

"Now," Ward insists.

Jemma lets out a whimper and drops her head to Skye's exposed collarbone. Skye runs her hand over Jemma's hair again and turns her head to press her lips to Jemma's temple.

"Skye," Jemma whines quietly.

"Please, Ward?" Skye tries again. Her fingers begin moving again within Jemma because she's going to get her girlfriend off regardless of what he says.

There's a beat of silence before he answers back. "Two minutes you two, I'm not kidding."

Not even taking a moment to be embarrassed about getting caught again, Skye flips them and pushes Jemma back into the door, pumping her fingers faster than she was before. Her lips and teeth trade off against her neck as Jemma barrels towards her orgasm.

"Come on, baby," Skye whispers, her breath hot against Jemma's neck. "Come for me."

Jemma, practically cross-eyed, does. Her head tilts back into the door with a thud as she rides the aftershocks that Skye's nimble fingers manage to coax out of her.

"Oh, thank goodness," Jemma sighs after a moment.

Skye laughs softly, pressing their lips together. "Feel better, sweetie?"

A light blush creeps over Jemma's cheeks and it mingles with the flush of their little session beautifully.

Skye's eyes skate over her features, drinking in how stunning Jemma is. "I really hate to cut this short, but I have about 30 seconds."

Jemma's smile is lazy and sated, and she nods, righting her clothes. "Go, sweetheart. He may be your friend, but he's your S.O. too."

But Skye makes no move right away. She grasps either side of Jemma's unbuttoned shirt in each hand and tugs her closer. Her gaze is suddenly serious as she stares at Jemma for a few long moments. "I love you.

Jemma grins, reaching out to tuck a stray curl back behind Skye's ear, letting her fingers linger instead of retreating right away. "I love you, too." She kisses Skye quickly, chastely, but with a promise lingering on her lips. "Now go."

Skye realizes she needs to find a place as soon as possible that isn't under surveillance, because the way Jemma is looking at her, it makes her antsy to let Jemma return the favor, but she knows that there's no way in hell she's gonna let the team interrupt them like this again.


End file.
